Divergence Lost In The FAYZ
by Aimee and Chloe asdfghjkl
Summary: SET NEAR THE END OF DIVERGENT AND DURING THE END OF HUNGER/START OF LIES. Tris and Tobias find themselves in a place that doesn't exactly abide by the faction rules. is it better? Worse? Will they ever fit in? Can they actually trust a bunch of kids?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFICTION IS SET DURING THE END OF DIVERGENT WHEN ALL THE DAUNTLESS SOLDIERS ARE BRAIN DEAD. IT IS BASED FROM THE BOOK MORE THAN THE FILM.**

**TRIS:**

Tobias grabbed my wrist, we were running, he was pulling me forward, running faster than I had ever ran before, I concentrated on Tobias's breathing making sure my inhaling and exhaling were synchronized with his.  
We had just been held at gun point, by the Dauntless traitors; Eric and his friend . We got away safely, I'm not particularly sure how though.  
I heard a gun fire. The pain was disorienting. They shot me in the right shoulder. Ouch. Something rough scraped my cheek, it was the pot hole in the floor. I could vaguely see Tobias, he had stopped me fall fast by the grip on my arm, he was now kneeling next to my head. I couldn't read his face.  
"Run" I gasped.  
Tobias shook his head and calmly my ears registered the word: "No."  
Tobias carefully placed his arm around my left holding me up by my waist. My vision was patchy, the plain, dull, grey Abnegation buildings turning darker shades of black. We weren't moving fast enough. A small groan of frustration and pain leaves my mouth. I wasn't afraid of being in pain in front of Tobias. I trust him. I was scared of being in pain.  
Tobias stops and turns himself to face me. We held our eyes, and for a second everything felt okay. His eyes manipulating me to a different world. Tobias's mouth fell into a grim line. "Okay." He said then turned and lifted me on top of his back, all my weight was with him, we were moving fast but not as fast as before. His strength I had forgotten to acknowledge slapped me in the face. Or maybe it was that I was so close to falling into that subconscious black hole of Abnegation were spinning around me.


	2. Chapter 2

** TOBIAS: **

Tris.

The thought swirled around in my mind. She'll be okay. I constantly repeated, it gave me the courage to run faster. I took a sharp right turn. I heard Tris faintly moan behind me. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what.  
"I know" I said softly.  
I halted. What was that? Before me stood the same plain Abnegation wall... But it wasn't. There was a spinning spiral going inwards in the wall. It wasn't leading to the Abnegation kitchen, but it went somewhere it lit up green ever so slightly. I bit my lip.  
Green doesn't belong to any faction color. Abnegation wear grey, Erudite wear blue, the Candor wear black and white while the Amity kept to red and yellow and myself, the Dauntless were.. Black. The green reminded me of the stereotypical radiation colour. In fact, as any Erudite would lecture, if you said that. Radiation wasn't green.  
Behind me I heard synchronized footsteps, the brain-dead Dauntless were coming. Tris also heard this and her left hand placed extra pressure on to my chest where it had been at rest.  
I carefully positioned my hand on hers and whispered. " I love you, Tris."  
I placed my hand back under her leg keeping her balanced and placed my foot in the spiral. It was pulling me in. To where? Unknown but I joined my head and my body, along with Tris followed.

The setting had changed.  
Just like that, no drop, no infinite falling spiral. It was literally walking through a door. However, this was far too self-indulgent for the Abnegation, yes the walls were still grey but they had changed. They were no longer the dull cube, it was a dome. Outside but not because from the eye I had assumed we were sealed, obviously there is a way in though.  
We were taken to a cliff, it was strange we would have been expected to climb it, but that never happened. I set Tris down beside me, again holding her by her waist. "Don't worry, we're safe now. I assume" I assured Tris.  
"This isn't Abnegation like" Tris muttered.  
"I know. Can you walk?" Her holding on to me, and I was keeping her steady.  
I took off my Dauntless jacket and applied pressure slightly on to Tris's shoulder desperately trying to stop the blood loss. Tris winced in pain.  
"Sorry" I said.  
Tris attempted a smile.  
"We need to get you help,fast, if it helps. I think we're free from Jeanine here."  
Tris's face was going much paler. Her walking had slowed right down and became weaker.  
"Here" I placed my jacket over her shoulders and my left arm under her legs letting the healthy shoulder relax around my neck. "Save your strength, Tris " I say.  
We came across a house standing all alone. Strange. It looked deserted, but in good condition. That could be from the person because they respected the house and people respect the owner, or it's deserted. Why would someone build a house like this to desert it?  
I tapped my foot against the wood door in exchange of knocking.  
"Who is it!?" Asked a frustrated female voice. She sounded younger than Tris and I. This was difficult. Do I give my real name or my nickname? I don't trust people with that information. But then time for questions with _"Why is your name Four?"_ I looked at Tris. There was only one choice.  
"My name is Tobias Eaton. Do you hold any medication?"  
The girl answered the door. She couldn't be anymore than 15, she had brown hair held back in a messy pony-tail, she was annoyed. At me or in general was unknown. She looked at me to Tris something confusing her.  
"She was shot." I said. "Please.. Tell me you have a first aid kit" I tried to hide the fact that my voice was close to cracking.  
"I think you best come in then." The girl answered. She held the door open as I walked in carrying Tris.  
I went to lie her on the couch.  
The girl spoke."The floor, there isn't enough water to wash the blood stains off."  
I did as she said and took my jacket away from Tris's shoulders. Not liking her attitude but now was not the time to snap. I gave her my full name, she was obviously unaware.  
"What's your name?" I asked as she went in the other room, presumably to get the first aid kit.  
She came in looking even more ratty. "What's your problem? I said I'd help your friend, trust me to do that with out the ID please?"  
I bit my lip. What on earth did I do wrong? The unnamed girl cuts away the fabric around her wounded shoulder. Tris finds my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze gently back letting her know she's safe. The fabric had fallen to the ground, the girl does nothing more than rest her hands on top of the wound.  
I look at her worried. How was this going to heal Tris? Okay, the Dauntless were brave but to test how much more blood she can lose before dying is a game only the stupid play.  
"My name is Lana Arwen Lazar. Known to the kids as "The Healer" I'm one of the Moofs. You've gathered that already though." She announces.  
A black Labrador came through and ran up to Lana. "Hey boy" Lana laughed.  
This was crazy.  
"Moof?" I asked for clarification.  
Lana looked at me sceptically. "Mutant freak." She said slowly. "Have you been hidden away? How did your friend get shot and you not know what a Moof is?!"  
"I've never come across that phrase before. My friend got shot by a Dauntless traitor."  
"Who?"  
"You can't yell at me for asking your name then expect to know which traitor working with the Erudite shot the bullet." I said slightly annoyed.  
"What's Dauntless and Erudite?" She asked.  
"Are you Factionless or something?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean how old are you anyway? You look like..." she pauses to study me "...17?"  
"18, but that's really not important. I mean I performed an act of cowardice, there is a war and somehow, I escaped."  
Lana interjected. "How did you not poof? Say what? War? Who Caine and Sam? Human crew and Moofs?" Her voice went soft, " The Gaiaphage?"  
"Tobias?" Tris stirred.  
"You're okay Tris, how are you feeling?"  
Lana interrupted "Finished." She moved her hand and shuffled into the other room to wash them. Tris sat up, Surprisingly fully healed. "Where are we?" She asked.  
I put my arm around her allowing her to lean against me. "Not there" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS**

"What phase?" Tobias demanded from a girl, I think her name was Lana.  
"F.A.Y.Z" She said each letter very slowly, like she was the queen of Erudite and we were not even Factionless.  
"Um what?"I asked.  
Lana looked at us like we were a dying puppy who couldn't recognize his name. "Fallout Alley Youth Zone. Back to the main point. You're both 18!?"  
"No, I'm 16." I said.  
"Why is our age a big deal to you?" Tobias wondered.  
Lana's eyes widened. "You're from the outside?"  
_Hallelujah!  
_ "Yes!" Tobias replied.  
Lana stood up. "We're going to Sam." She announced.  
"We are?" Tobias asked.  
"Yes. Come on"  
I stood up but Tobias grabbed my wrist.  
"You can relax, Mr. Alien, I'm not going to hurt you after saving your girlfriend's life, it's called not being the enemy." Lana was on the verge of snapping.  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Tobias put his hands up in surrender.  
Though she was correct, I couldn't help but think how ironic 'Mr. Alien' was.  
Tobias and I followed Lana down the cliff, the area was extremely factionless like.  
"So... Sam is in charge?" Tobias asked.  
"Against his will. Yes." Lana replied.  
"How did you guys get here?" Lana was looking at me.  
"I don't know, we were escaping from Dauntless traitors -" Tobias squeezed my hand suggesting to me to stop.  
"I don't know who they are. I'm kind of under an illusion that help is on its way from you guys."  
We had got to the town. It was ghostly. Cars crashed into trees, a huge graveyard in the centre. It was an eerie place. I'd choose the factionless any day compared to this. Lana knocked on the door of what looked like a makeshift town center. A young blonde girl opened it. She was tall with dirty shoulder length blonde hair. She stared suspiciously at Tobias.  
"Hello, Lana. Who are you guys?" She asked.  
"This is Tobias and Tris" Lana introduced.  
We stood in the doorway.  
"How long have you been here?" She looked at Tobias.  
"About a half hour." Tobias answered. Behind the girl a boy followed, he was just taller than the blonde girl and had a surfer look to him.  
"Astrid? Lana?" He asked.  
Astrid looked at the boy like he was speaking another language.  
"I don't know " she said.  
"How'd you get in here." He was looking directly at me.  
"I..I...don't remember."  
He looked at me concerned. Raising an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" He repeated softly.  
Tobias coughed. "Tris had been shot. We were running... And then we were here.."  
"Don't ask too much about their lives, they don't make a lot of sense" Lana interrupted. "You know Dauntless?" She was looking at Astrid.  
"It's a connotation for... Bravery... Daunting means scary..." She deduced. "Are you soldiers?" The boy looked relieved.  
".. In a way" Tobias replied.  
"Have you come to bring an end to the Fayz? Now would be a good time." The boy explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOBIAS:**

"It just doesn't make sense." Astrid was pacing in the big makeshift meeting room. Tris, Sam ( the boy with Astrid) and I were sitting at a table along with the other 'council' members. They were all kids.  
"Question?" I interjected.  
Everyone looked to me.  
"Where are the adults?"  
A small blonde boy with thick glasses answered. "They're not here. Outside the Fayz somewhere?"  
Astrid spoke again. "You're proof there is an outside. Somewhere."  
"You mean no trains running through either?" Tris asked.  
Astrid looked at her. "Trains?"  
Tris kept quiet and sunk down into her seat. I zoned out. The 'council' were making decisions on what to do with Tris and I.  
I was still attempting to get my head around it. Some weird magic show.  
An Asian girl appeared out of thin air next to Astrid.  
"Sam!" She said urgently. She looked terrified.  
"Taylor?" He asked.  
"Taylor, little busy now" Astrid said.  
"No. Serious. It's. Drake. He's back" A sharp intake of breath was heard from everyone in the room, except Tris and I.  
"No. Not possible" Sam looked scared.  
Astrid took a seat and thought out loud. "Regeneration." Tris looked at me confused. I mirrored her.  
"You guys are soldiers?" Sam asked.  
"We believe in bravery and to protect people." I replied.  
"Then I beg of you. " he started. His blue eyes meeting mine. Begging for mercy. "Help us." He was just a kid.  
Tris replied. "We'll do what we can.  
A Mexican looking kid began to talk. I think his name was Edilio. "Well... You see... Drake isn't... Exactly normal."  
"No offense" I started. " I've seen a girl's touch save my girlfriend's life. I'm here by walking through a hole. What else could there possibly be?"  
The room nervously laughed. Sam stood up as his hands became green. Bright, fire looking. Taylor moved without walking. Like how she got here. And Lana took the knife out of her shoe and pricked the end on the blonde boy's arm, causing him to bleed, she then placed her arm on him in order to heal him.  
"And you've seen nothing yet, man." Edilio nervously chuckled.  
"We've got our weapons" Tris said confidently.  
The room laughed nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

** TRIS:**

"That's impossible." I groaned.  
"Welcome to my world." Sam said. Only half joking.  
We were all forming an alliance. Ready to fight. We'd escaped a war to start another in an alternative universe. Swapping brain dead soldiers for 'moofs.' Not even the power of our divergence could help us now.  
This creature they were describing would definitely be in my fear landscape. A guy who can't die, with a genetically formed whip who is as evil as the devil.  
"... So this...Drake. Think of the devil, now an infinite times worse..." Said one.  
"...No, dude. The devil doesn't have a fork. It has a whip. A kid with a whip." Said another.  
It made my stomach churn. Astrid was no longer with us. Sam had told her to go and look over us for safety. Hers and ours.  
I wasn't the only girl fighting. There was a small girl with ginger piggy tails called "The Breeze." Who only travelled at light speed. She was cool. She seemed more than happy to kill him. She showed Dauntless traits.  
It bought me back to my fear landscape. I'd prefer to die than kill my family. I wondered if that was just my family or I'd prefer to die than kill anyone.  
Suddenly my intuition kicked in. No.  
"Tobias." I whispered. He leant over to me. I started to panic. "Bad. Things. Traitor. Not. Good."  
He looked at me concerned. "Tris?"  
Sam and his friend, a girl called Dekka looked at me strangely. "Something the matter?" Sam asked.  
I felt like exploding. How had Tobias not worked it out? Tobias ignored him and put his arm around me guiding me away from people.  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked.  
I ignored the hurt that hit with his accusation. "They don't want our help." I stated. I lost the stab of panic.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They're asking us to kill someone who can't be killed. They want to kill us-"  
"Why?" He interrupted.  
"Look around. Everyone is starved. Astrid is smart. Our weapons are no better than theirs. We may be older but we're still bait. We're not welcome here. They can't feed an extra two people. So we're going to die instead. They've no reason to keep us alive." I started to tear up a little.  
He stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're right. We're fighting a loosing battle, but what else are we to do?" He looked sad. "If we run we can't hide, if we fight we'll die. " he placed his finger under my chin. "I won't let them touch you. As long as I'm here, you're safe." He kissed me on my forehead and pulled me into him. I hugged him tightly. "Pretend you don't know."  
I nodded.  
Then I heard a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOBIAS:**  
I pulled Tris behind me so we were back to back. We shuffled back to our so-called allies. They were a long way from the monster known as Drake. Shooting. This was a sorry sight. They struggled using a gun. Except Sam. He was using his freaky light hand skill to burn him. Though his trembling came a disadvantage to him.  
I pulled a knife out of my belt. We were still in the town centre. Tris parted ways with me. She was behind the bench to my left. Shooting. Just missing Drake. A warning. He was un-phased by this. Monster. Sick. Monster. His 'whip' arm wrapped around his waist he stood ten meters in front of us. Laughing.  
I focused on my breathing and aimed my knife at him. I was certain he hadn't noticed me. 'Breathe Tobias' I told my self. The knife flew out of my hand and landed in his stomach. Just as his whip untangled and made contact with Tris.  
_No.  
_He screamed. Though he'd regenerate soon. I'd hurt him. He ran over to me. His whip arm again untangling and flinging back. I stood up and ran behind a building. Gun shots echoed behind me. Whom for is unknown.  
Drake caught up to me. His whip came down with a satisfying sound. As the mutated flesh hit my skin. The excruciating pain flooded through me. I screamed through gritted teeth.  
Tris had followed me. I was sure of it. I couldn't see her but I could feel her presence. Then I heard a gun click, instead of a firing bullet it demanded a reload.  
Then I saw her. Running up behind Drake. Gun in hand. Ready to hit him over the head with it. Drake turned around to face her. I forced myself to stand.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Drake drawled. His voice was evil. Tris stared at him as she walked around towards me.  
"A devil." Tris replied.  
He licked his lips at her. "Oh yes, indeed." In one swift move Tris threw her gun at his head. Causing him to stumble back.  
Rage had built up inside of me. He was sick and evil. I grabbed Tris' wrist. Keeping what was left of my promise, we ran. I pulled her along. It's unfortunate we left a war to stumble on another. This time I wasn't letting her get shot.  
The FAYZ was very different to Abnegation, I will keep my promise to Tris. I heard Drake's footsteps. I heard his whip in the air.  
I pushed Tris in front of me as a long rough poor excuse of a whip curled around my waist and dragged me back. If eyes could talk, hers were screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIS:**

The monster broke out into a run. I followed them. Gritting my teeth through the pain.  
Tobias. Strong Tobias, my Tobias now looking so helpless. The whip was around his neck. Strangling him.  
Drake had him above his head. In mid-air slowly killing him. His face turned a blotchy shade of red.  
_Not happening_.  
I caught up with them and threw a knife to the back of Drake's head. Drake fell to his knees. The grip from Tobias's neck loosened. We were close to the edge of the dome. The colour mirrored how I felt. I wanted to die.  
Tobias was wriggling through like a worm. He was pushing himself down. No. Faster.  
I could already see Drake regenerating. I ran to him, he's all I had here. We had to be together.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered. We untangled the whip from his body. He hugged me tight, and I couldn't stop the tears.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm okay now." "  
We have to run." I whispered.  
Drake stood up. "Too bad." He snarled.  
Tobias took my arm and started directing me away from Drake. I had no energy left. I couldn't carry on. We were running again. No where to hide. We weren't running away from death. We weren't even buying time. We were just choosing not to fall into its whip.  
I'm weak. I couldn't keep up with Tobias. This was cowardice. Tobias could run, though he'd nearly died. I can't. I'm Divergent, and now I just wanted to give my life. I couldn't run. I felt pathetic. I was hardly jogging. Drake was practically stepping on my heel he was so close.  
Tobias turned to look at me. His eyes looked scared, petrified. He knew what I was thinking.  
"I'm sorry" I mouthed.  
I'd started falling to the floor unable to run to him. It's like time had slowed down, gravel took it's time to come and meet me. My world was close to going black. He started running back for me. It was too late. I was under Drake's whip and lifted up.  
The last thing I remember is Tobias yelling my name and a large voltage of power flying through me. Then, nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**TOBIAS:**

Tris.  
Her beaten body fell limp from the wall of the FAYZ. Was it electricity? Something sent a shock through her.  
"You monster!" I shouted, on the verge of crying. I ran to Tris' side. I broke my promise.  
"Tris?" I mumbled. I shook her shoulder gently.  
She stirred. That sound ran a shock-wave of relief through me. She wasn't dead.  
"Stay strong." I whispered to her, and kissed her cheek.  
Drake thought it was hilarious.  
I stood up. What could I do? It's stupid to fight a loosing battle. Was it easier to die? Drake then picked me up with his own whip. I let him.  
Then a miracle happened. I started falling. The whip was disappearing before my eyes. Drake's evil glare morphed into a small innocent one. A girl's face appeared. She'd seen too much. She saw my terror, then she saw Tris.  
She gasped. "I'm so sorry for Drake's doing. Please know it isn't me. I'm not him. Run. Go to safety, I won't follow." Somehow I believed her. Something about her appearance made me calm. I walked over to Tris.  
"We won." I whispered while picking her up.  
"Tobias.." She groaned.  
We were walking to the cliff.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
" ... You're hurt?"  
"There is nothing any monster can do to me that will ever hurt me more than someone hurting you. I thought you were dead. Nothing even comes close to hurting me that much." I whispered.  
She opened her eyes and looked to me. She never said anything. She never had to. I knew what she thought.  
I weakly attempted a smile at her.  
"I think I can walk." She smiled.  
"Sure?" She nodded.  
I helped her gather her balance. She could. I still kept hold of her waist. Scared if I let her go she'd fade away like a rainbow.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Cliff" I answered quietly. She understood what I meant. "Why did we end up here? It doesn't make sense" she said. I shook  
my head. "I don't know. We escaped a war to fight a never ending one."  
We walked slowly in silence. We sat at the top of the cliff and began to talk.  
"I understand!" Tris exclaimed.  
"Understand what?" I asked.  
"Do you remember in history class, back before Dauntless initiation?"  
My face lit up. "No."  
"The Perdido Beach Anomaly?"  
"This is what it was like?" I said. "100 years ago."  
Tris shook her head. "Not what it's 'like' what it is. We've changed space, time, and place."  
I sat back. "Of course they want us dead. They were cannibals."  
"Are" Tris corrected. "So how do we get out? Wait for November 10th?"  
Tris and I jolted around. A blue box was appearing out of thin air. A whirring sound following. I placed an arm around Tris' shoulder as I read the words 'Police Box.'  
We were safe, for now.


End file.
